


Childish Joy

by Lion01



Series: Writing Nights [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Korra and Asami are enjoying a little moment away from the city, just having fun and being adorable.





	Childish Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Joie enfantine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801469) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Hi!  
> So, this OS was wrote during some kind of challenge on FFnet. I (as well as other writers) had to write on the theme 'Omelet' in an hour. It gave a cute scene. ;)  
> I started a serie for every little OS I wrote during the 'writing nights'. I just have to translate them. The French version of this serie has two more OS. I'm not sure I'll translate those. And the problem with the translations is that it's pretty complicated not to let French ways to say thing just slip inside the text. I hope it will be okay, and there won't be much mistakes. I have some long sentences I'm not really sure about but it should be okay. And if it's not, tell me! 
> 
> Now, I let you enjoy!

The air was pure, the weather was sunny, everything was so calm and serene… If only it could always be like that! 

Korra and Asami were holding hands peacefully, looking at the landscape around them. The two women had gone wandering in the verdurous nature, far from the liveliness of the big cities, enjoying simply the delight of being together.

The blue eyes absent-mindedly swept the area; Korra was way too busy having Asami’s hand in hers, feeling her heat near by, her own heart overwrought by her feelings to be really focused on anything. However, her ocean-colored look stopped on a little pen of rabbit-hens. Immediately, a playful grin settled on her face. She looked at Asami and gestured toward the pen. 

The white-plumed beasts were happily leaping with little bounds, opening their wings to land on the ground again, then heading toward their food they were pecking at greedily, before going back to their group squabble by pulling on their long ears. The raven-haired woman just raised her eyebrow, interrogative.

"What? Don't tell me you've never chased rabbit-hens!"

What an idea! Absolutely not! Korra didn't need an answer. The other woman face was just enough.

"Come on, let's go then," she suggested with an obvious enthousiasme, a glint of delight slipping in her eyes.

"What? No!"

"Come on! It's going to be fun!"

The Avatar gave one last smile to Asami and let go her hand to furtively head toward the rabbit-hens. The CEO simply watched, incredulous. Korra moved nearer and nearer, getting inside the pen with a predatory smile on her face. Once inside, she glanced one more time at Asami, inciting her girlfriend to follow her, before pretending to be a predator: she flexed her legs, raised her hands, curved her fingers, this confident smile never leaving her face.

Asami found her especially childish. All of that wasn't necessary. The rabbit-hens couldn't possibly not see her: she was five times taller than them! 

Eventually, after a pause, during which she had not moved at all, the Avatar shouted very loudly and started running after the fowls which were panicking: they were leaping, loosing their feathers, cackling… Asami couldn't help but laugh when she saw Korra running after those animals like a child. What a simple game! Korra was so immature sometimes! But it was so funny! 

She happily watched the master of the elements heckling the poor beasts which were flapping their wings and were frightened from everywhere. Finally, after a little moment of having fun, Korra came back with four eggs in her hands.

"That was fun. You should have come," she said a little short of breath but very happy.

"I was just fine where I was, thank you," Asami answered with a smile.

"We'll be able to make omelets!"

"You hungry?"

With this, her stomach started to grumble furiously.

"I think that answers my question," Asami commented with a smile on her lips, though Korra was lightly annoyed.

The two women laughed. A brutal voice interrupted them:

"Thieves! Little rascals! Come back here! I'll make you pay those eggs!"

"I think that's the signal for us to leave."

"Korra! You shouldn't steal that way!"

"You can't make an omelet without breaking eggs!" she answered with her usual charming smile, as if it was obvious.

Asami shook her head, having nothing to answer. She let herself be led by the Avatar who was running and laughing after having taken her hand. And she laughed too. She laughed of this childish joy from every moment which had reached them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be very happy to hear everything you think. Anything! You might like, not like, not really know, but you can write me all of that! See you in another story!


End file.
